Assignments
Assignments were a method that Melanie Martinez used to promote her sophomore album, K-12. They were released in specific areas around the world and showcased a snippet of a song from the album. Information To listen to the snippets, fans had to visit one of the listed locations, known as "hotspots". Then, they had to access a link provided by Melanie through the website "melaniemartinezk12clips.com". Fans were required to have their location on to prove they were at one of the hotspots for it to work. Dates # New York City, New York, USA - June 24th, 2019 (Lunchbox Friends) # London, England, UK - July 2nd, 2019 (The Principal) # Rio de Janeiro and São Paulo, Brazil - July 9th, 2019 (Detention) # Los Angeles, California, USA - July 16th, 2019 (Recess) # Buenos Aires, Argentina - July 22nd, 2019 (High School Sweethearts) # Chicago, Illinois, USA - August 1st, 2019 (Wheels on the Bus) # New Zealand and Australia - August 8th, 2019 (Class Fight) # Atlanta, Georgia and Houston/Dallas, Texas - August 15th, 2019 (Teacher's Pet) # Canada and Mexico - August 19th, 2019 (Show & Tell) # South Korea and the Philippines - August 24th, 2019 (Drama Club) # Germany - August 28th, 2019 (Nurse's Office) # The Netherlands, Russia, and Turkey - September 2nd, 2019 (Orange Juice) # France and Italy - September 4th, 2019 (Strawberry Shortcake) Locations # New York City ## Central Park ## Times Square ## Washington Square Park ## 1633 Broadway # London ## London Eye ## Trafalgar Square ## The Shard ## Buckingham Palace ## Wembley Stadium ## Covent Garden ## Piccadilly Circus ## The Tower Of London / Tower Bridge ## Royal Albert Hall ## Olympic Park (Stratford) ## London Zoo ## Hyde Park ## St. Paul's Cathedral # Rio de Janeiro / São Paulo ## Barra Shopping (Rio de Janerio) ## Nova America (Rio de Janeiro) ## Praça Saens Peña (Rio de Janeiro) ## Voluntarios da Patria (Rio de Janeiro) ## Largo da Batata (São Paulo) ## Shopping Anália Franco (São Paulo) ## Shopping Iguatemi (São Paulo) # Los Angeles ## Griffith Observatory ## Chinese Theater ## Santa Monica Pier ## Lacma ## Venice Beach ## The Grove ## Echo Park ## Olvera Street ## Little Tokyo ## Barnsdale Art Park ## Exposition Park Rose Garden ## The Broad ## Grand Central Market ## Self-Realization Fellowship Lake Shrine ## Union Station ## Hollywood Bowl ## Silverlake Reservoir ## Spadena House ## Huntington Gardens ## Universal City Walk ## Moonlight Rollerway # Buenos Aires ## Malba Museum ## Centro Cultural Recoleta ## Alto Palermo Shopping ## Palacio Barolo ## Plaza Armenia ## Barrancas de Belgrano ## Cabildo & Juramento St. ## Unicenter Mall ## Dot Mall ## Floralis Generica # Chicago ## Grant Park ## The Bean ## Jay Pritzker Pavilion ## Navy Pier Ferris Wheel ## Buckingham Fountain ## Art Institute ## Shedd Aquarium ## Chicago Cultural Center ## Daley Plaza ## Water Tower Place ## Chicago Theatre ## Willis Tower ## John Hancock Building ## Oak Street Beach ## Wrigley Field ## United Center ## Garfield Park Conservatory ## Museum of Contemporary Art ## The Second City ## Lincoln Park Zoo # New Zealand / Australia ## Aotea Square, Auckland (New Zealand) ## Britomart, Auckland (New Zealand) ## Sky Tower, Auckland (New Zealand) ## Sylvia Park, Auckland (New Zealand) ## Bucket Fountain, Cuba St, Wellington (New Zealand) ## The Octagon, Dunedin (New Zealand) ## Pitt st Mall. Sydney (Australia) ## Central Station, Sydney, Chalmers St entrance (Australia) ## Square, Sydney (Australia) ## Federation Square, Melbourne (Australia) ## Southern Cross Station, Melbourne, CNR Collins & Spencer St (Australia) ## Queen st Mall, Brisbane (Australia) ## Fortitude Valley, Brisbane (Australia) ## Cultural Centre Bus Depot, Brisbane (Australia) ## Perth Railway Station, Perth (Australia) ## Hay st Mall, Perth (Australia) ## Rundle Mall, Adelaide (Australia) ## Adelaide Central Bus Depot, Adelaide (Australia) # Atlanta / Houston / Dallas ## Centennial Olympic Park (Atlanta) ## Piedmont Park (Atlanta) ## The Fox Theatre (Atlanta) ## Skyview Atlanta (Atlanta) ## High Museum of Art (Atlanta) ## Krog Street Market (Atlanta) ## Starlight Drive-In Theatre (Atlanta) ## National Center for Civil and Human Rights (Atlanta) ## Mecom Fountain (Houston) ## Houston Is Inspired Mural (Houston) ## The Hobby Center for the Performing Arts (Houston) ## The Galleria (Houston) ## San Jacinto Monument (Houston) ## George R. Brown Convention Cener (Houston) ## Space Center Houston (Houston) ## Downtown Aquarium (Houston) # Canada / Mexico ## Place D'Youville (Canada) ## Quartier Petit Champlain (Canada) ## Quartier des Spectacles (Canada) ## Place Montreal Trust Mall (Canada) ## West Edmonton Mall (Canada) ## Rideau Centre (Canada) ## Bayshore Shopping Centre (Canada) ## Chinook Mall (Canada) ## Studio Bell (Canada) ## Yonge-Dundas Square (Canada) ## Square One Shopping Centre (Canada) ## Canadian National Exhibition (Canada) ## Canada's Wonderland (Canada) ## Scarborough Town Centre (Canada) ## Yorkdale Shopping Centre (Canada) ## PNE (Canada) ## Metrotown Mall (Canada) ## Vancouver Art Gallery (Canada) ## Macroplaza (Mexico) ## Fuente de Neptuno (Mexico) ## Catedral Metropolitana (Mexico) ## La Alameda Monterrey (Mexico) ## Angel de la Independencia (Mexico) ## Monumento a la Revolución (Mexico) ## Plaza de la Constitución (Mexico) ## Estela de Luz (Mexico) ## Museo Soumaya (Mexico) ## Auditorio Nacional (Mexico) ## Fuente de los Coyotes (Mexico) ## Bellas Artes (Mexico) ## Fuente de Cibeles (Mexico) ## National Autonomous University of Mexico (Mexico) ## Catedral de Guadalajara (Mexico) ## Teatro Degollado (Mexico) ## Glorieta La Minerva (Mexico) ## Universidad de Guadalajara (Mexico) # South Korea / The Philippines ## Sangsang Madang, Hongdae (South Korea) ## Gangnam Station, Gangnam (South Korea) ## Seoul Station (South Korea) ## Up Town Center, Quezon City (The Philippines) ## Glorietta, Makati City (The Philippines) ## Bonifacio High Street, Taguig City (The Philippines) ## SM Cebu, Cebu City (The Philippines) # Germany ## Mönckebergstraße (Hamburg) ## Jungfernstieg (Hamburg) ## Schulterblatt (Hamburg) ## Alexanderplatz (Berlin) ## Brandenburger Tor / Pariser Platz (Berlin) ## Kurfürstendamm (Berlin) ## Schildergasse (Cologne) ## Neumarkt (Cologne) ## Domplatte (Cologne) ## Karlsplatz (Munich) ## Marienplatz (Munich) ## Sendlinger Straße (Munich) ## Zeil (Frankfurt) ## Roßmarkt (Frankfurt) ## Berger Straße (Frankfurt) # The Netherlands / Russia / Turkey ## Station Leeuwarden (The Netherlands) ## Station Leiden Centraal (The Netherlands) ## Zakstraat (The Netherlands) ## De Dam (The Netherlands) ## Grote Markt, Breda (The Netherlands) ## Oude Markt (The Netherlands) ## Grote Markt, Nijmegen (The Netherlands) ## Schoolstraat (The Netherlands) ## Oosterstraat (The Netherlands) ## Keizersgracht (The Netherlands) ## Gorky Park (Russia) ## Theatre Square (Russia) ## Sparrow Hills (Russia) ## Palace Square (Russia) ## New Holland Island (Russia) ## Mikhailovsky Garden (Russia) ## City's Nişantaşı (Turkey) ## İstinye Park (Turkey) ## Kanyon (Turkey) ## Palladium (Turkey) ## Beşiktaş Vapur İskelesi (Turkey) ## Beşiktaş Kartal Heykeli (Turkey) ## Kadıköy Vapur İskelesi (Turkey) ## Kadıköy Boğa (Turkey) ## Taksim Meydanı (Turkey) ## Galata Kulesi (Turkey) ## Dolmabahçe Sarayı (Turkey) # France / Italy ## George Pompidou Museum (France) ## Piazza della Repubblica Public Park (Italy) ## Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Milano (Italy) ## Liceo Scientifico Statale Alessandro Volta (Italy) ## Museo Storico della Didattica Mauro Laeng (Italy) ## Liceo artistico Ripetta (Italy) Videos Melanie Martinez - Lunchbox Friends (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - The Principal (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Detention (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Recess (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - High School Sweethearts (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Wheels On The Bus (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Class Fight (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Teacher's Pet (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Show & Tell (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Drama Club (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Nurse's Office (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Orange Juice (Snippet) Melanie Martinez - Strawberry Shortcake (Snippet) Trivia * Fans who attended the first assignment received a postcard with a still from the film, and on the back, there was an individual code for a free gift to be redeemed at Melanie's official web store when the album drops. * There was a glitch with the August 15th, 2019 assignment, resulting in the hotspots remaining locked even when they were meant to be open. * On Melanie's Twitter, she messed up the date for the August 28th, 2019 assignment, listing it as August 27th instead. Gallery D-aklJWXoAAZeuS.jpg|Assignment rules D-aklJFXsAE7kkX.jpg|Assignment rules D900H8ZXkAA87QK.jpg|Assignment #1 D-ag_k1WsAAkxM5.png|Assignment #2 D-_S3mRW4AAn1Tb.jpg|Assignment #3 Assignment_-4.jpeg|Assignment #4 EAAh-dSWkAEdiO_.jpg|Assignment #5 EA0QL4UWkAA5sZ1.jpg|Assignment #6 Assignment -7.jpeg|Assignment #7 Assignment -8.jpeg|Assignment #8 Assignment_9.jpg|Assignment #9 Assignment_10.jpg|Assignment #10 Assignment_11.jpg|Assignment #11 EDYnxZtWsAAd5YY.jpg|Assignment #12 EDjZP9dXUAwSVm7.jpg|Assignment #13 900B862F-80F5-431E-80D7-0CCEA72E2DEA.jpeg|Assignment #1 Postcard 72BAD80F-8AFA-46AB-9D37-6191CFB708C2.jpeg.974aed028333ae6f5958d1821d53e650.jpeg|Assignment #1 Free Gift Code D-anRiiXsAcJanB.jpg|Assignment #1 Photo Sign Category:K-12 Category:2019